ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Stuck on You
Stuck On You is the seventy-second episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Late one night at Plumbers Headquarters, Khyber sneaks in and steals the Nemetrix, leaving behind a taunting message for Ben in the process. Ben, however, is unconcerned. He has been having a string of good luck including: finding a Tayden, a month of free drinks at Mr. Smoothies scratch card, and Jerry giving him some Sumo Slammers on Ice tickets in exchange for free Drinks, leading him to believe it's his lucky day. Meanwhile at The Black Hole, Khyber confronts Trumbipulor, or more accurately, his new partner Skurd, a small, green parasite-like creature known as a Slimebiote with the ability to feed on DNA and use it to create weapons or extra limbs. Skurd, initially defensive, quickly jumps from alien to alien, citing that he is impossible to remove from his host if he is unwilling to be removed. Khyber introduces Skurd to the Nemetrix, a database of exotic DNA, intending to use Skurd's unique abilities to allow him to use the Nemetrix himself without suffering the mental degradation. Enticed by the prospects of a whole library of DNA to sample, Skurd agrees. The two celebrate their new partnership over drinks. Meanwhile at Mr. Smoothie Ben is making use of his scratch card for a month of free drinks, continuing to assert that it's his lucky day, when Khyber appears. Ben turns into Heatblast to fight him only for Skurd to coat Khyber in Crabdozer armor. After a brief exchange in which Ben is on the losing end, Blukic and Driba accidentally teleport Rook and Ben to their lab with an experimental transmat device. Ben asserts that the accidental save is proof that his streak of good luck has continued to work in his favor. Ben has the two Galvans teleport them again, figuring that they'll end up wherever Khyber is. Meanwhile, Khyber explains to Skurd that the Omnitrix is a device similar to the Nemetrix in that it contains a database of alien DNA several times larger than the Nemetrix, though warns him against jumping ships. Meanwhile, the teleportation is successful and Ben teleports into Khyber's lair, while Rook is located outside Khyber's Ship. During the beginning of the battle, Skurd attaches himself to Ben and turns Khyber into Tyrannopede and Ben into Humungousaur, deciding to opt for the Omnitrix's superior selection of DNA. As he begins to lose his mind to the Nemetrix's primal instincts, Khyber curses Skurd before giving over completely. Humungousaur points out to Skurd that Skurd made one of the worst moves ever, now that Khyber has turned into a raging predatory specimen precisely engineered to defeat him. In response, Skurd demonstrates his weaponizing ability by creating a Diamondhead arm and sword for Ben. Moving the fight outside, Skurd replaces Diamondhead's arm with one of Armodrillo's and uses it to fend off some thrown trees, but the two are nearly eaten by Tyrannopede. Skurd replaces the arm with a Bloxx blaster, and Humungousaur begins firing Bloxx blocks at the ground. Skurd criticizes Ben for this, but Ben notes that it's exactly what he wants; with the ground littered with blocks, Tyrannopede is forced to stumble about in uncontrollable pain. Rook is able to use the distraction to cut the Nemetrix off and turn Khyber back to normal, no worse for wear. Rook arrests Khyber for his present and past crimes. Realizing that the Sumo Slammers on ice show is about to start, Ben calls Blukic and Driba and has them teleport Khyber into Plumber HQ, which is successful, before having them teleport him and Rook directly to the show. Instead, the bumbling Galvans teleport Ben's tickets out of his hand, and themselves at his feet. Deciding that his luck has run out, Ben spends the Tayden at Mr. Smoothy's, treating the Galvans to smoothies. Skurd, against Ben's will, asserts their new found partnership, while Rook admits that Skurd has certainly demonstrated his usefulness with his weaponizing ability. As the episode closes, Skurd remarks that it's certainly Ben's "lucky day", at which Ben sobs in frustration. Major Events *Skurd makes his first appearance and attaches himself to the Omnitrix, becoming Ben's ally. *Khyber is taken into Plumber custody. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Plumbers **Max Tennyson **Blukic **Driba **Magister Patelliday * Skurd (first appearance) *Trumbipulor *Liam *Gorvan * Bahrvad (cameo) *Parts Dealer (cameo) *Bug-Lite (cameo) *Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk (cameo) *Tummyhead (cameo) *Toby Monitor (cameo) *Bouncer (cameo) *Smoothy Vendor (cameo) *Psyphon's Minion (cameo) *Psyphon's Thug (cameo) *Medic (cameo) *Violet-Worst (cameo) Villains *Khyber Aliens Used By Ben *Heatblast *Humungousaur By Khyber *Tyrannopede By Skurd *Crabdozer *Diamondhead *Armodrillo *Bloxx Quotes Errors References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Hong Kim Category:Khyber arc